The time to time travel
by faith bonksie
Summary: Chris is Wyatt's nine year old son. When he is kidnapped by a demon they summon the future him and in doing so they open up a whole new can of worms. Go on read it you know you want to...
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters. The only ones I do own is Melinda and Phoenix. Life is so unfair.

Summary: Chris is Wyatt's nine year old son. When he is kidnapped they summon his future self to see if they are in time to save him or not, and they open up a whole new can of worms.

Wyatt: 32

Bianca: 32

Phoenix: 16

Melinda: 15

Chris: 9

Wyatt and Bianca and Piper and Leo were all sitting around in the kitchen waiting for their brood to wake up. It's normally about now that the eldest walks down the stairs with a big grin on her face after wasting all of the hot water. Soon followed by a disgruntled younger sister and a barely awake little brother. Sure enough they didn't disappoint. Half an hour later they were sitting eating breakfast. That was until a gang of demons appeared in the room and went after the youngest. Wyatt feared for his son as he had still not developed his powers yet and he was his baby.

To say that he was angry would be an understatement. He blew up demons left right and centre. But it wasn't enough. Even when Phoebe and Paige orbed in to help they weren't able to help enough to stop the demon taking the youngest. "Chris Noooooooo!" Was screamed by the majority of the family, now there was none left standing they were all on their knees holding onto each other.

That was three days ago, and even now it hasn't changed much. Phoenix and Melinda will not leave the same room as each other or their parents. While Bianca just stared out the window after every disappointing lead. It was Leo who finally came up with a viable plan.

"We can summon him."

"We have already tried that grandpa." Melinda said holding her sisters and mothers hands tightly.

"We can summon the future him." Wyatt said. The light bulb in his head turning on at these thoughts.

"What?" Asked the other occupants simultaneously

"If we summon the future him then we can use him to help us find the present him or…"

"We could make sure that he is still alive." Bianca whispered brokenly.

"He can't be dead. He just cant." Phoenix muttered to herself as she went over to hug her father.

Three hours and a decent spell later they were ready to summon Chris from ten years in the future.

**Power of the witches rise**

**Course unseen across the skies**

**Join the gift of the ****Halliwell**** three**

**And the charmed ****ones progeny**

**Find the child in all our hearts**

**In ten years time**

**After his adult life starts.**

**Bring him forth so we may see**

**If this ****child is**** meant to be.**

Suddenly bright lights shone around the room and then a figure appeared . It was obvious to them that it was Chris from the future. They were all full of joy that he was still alive. But he didn't turn to them. He swayed on his feet. Wyatt ran forward and caught him just before he hit the floor thinking that he was just disorientated by the spell but he felt something sticky on his hands. Looking down at Chris he found him bleeding profusely from a wound on his chest. "Oh My God Chris!" He shouted as he tried to heal it. Hearing his panic the rest of the family ran to them and saw what it was that he was looking at. They were all by Chris's side in a matter of seconds.

**OR**

When Chris arrived he wobbled slightly and grabbed a hold of his ribs. "Woah" He muttered and then he closed his eyes to regain his equilibrium. "What the hell." he omly opened his eyes when someone touched him on the shoulder. In fear he jumped and turned around quickly to face his 'attacker'. "Dad! Don't do that!" He muttered, causing everyone to laugh and Bianca and Wyatt hugged him, quickly joined by the rest of the family. "Oxygen" Chris muttered.

A/N Your choice. Option 1 or 2.

I think that I might make it so that Chris is a slayer.What do you think? Come on I won't bite if you criticise.


	2. Questions and Stiches

Chapter 2:

Option 1 Continued….

After five minutes of continuous healing that wasn't actually working Leo gave up and told Wyatt to move him to a bed. "Why?"

"We are going to have to deal with this the normal way. He needs stitches."

"Stitches!" Wyatt exclaimed looking sick to his stomach, being raised in a family when you could be healed all the time lead to the idea that stitches were Barbaric. But still he did what he was told. He orbed Chris into his and Bianca's bedroom and placed him gently on the bed, he couldn't stop a tear from leaking out of the corner of his eye as his son whimpered. "I'm so sorry baby, it'll all be over soon" He cooed into his ear as he stroked his hair. A few minutes later Leo and Piper walked in with various pieces of cloth, needles, and a bowl of warm water. Wyatt looked around with confused eyes to try and find Bianca. Piper noticing his confusion quickly elaborated as to her whereabouts. "She is keeping the girls calm downstairs, I don't think that she could handle this."

_Me either. _Wyatt thought bitterly as he turned back to see what his father was doing to his baby boy.

Meanwhile downstairs Bianca was pacing nervously, along with her two daughters. Paige and Phoebe, although equally as scared stayed stationary. After a few moments Bianca suddenly burst into tears. Phoenix and Mel ran to her and hugged her, she returned the bruising hug with enthusiasm. "What's happened to my baby?" She whispered through her tears. "Why weren't we there to protect him?"

Paige and Phoebe kept quiet, silently thinking the same thing. Whatever happened to Chris must have happened when he was alone, because there was no way in hell that anyone in the family would have let him get hurt like that.

The question on everyone's mind was _Why__ would Chris go demon hunting alone?_

The answer to that was locked away in the mind of the unconscious Christopher Halliwell lying in his parents bed being operated on.

Chapter 3;


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets.

Three hours later and the whole family was sitting in Wyatt and Bianca's bedroom watching the sleeping figure that lay there. He hasn't moved an inch since they came into the room. Wyatt was pacing nervously, casting regular glances at his sons sleeping figure. When all of a sudden they heard a loud crash from upstairs.

They all looked up towards the attic, but no-one wanted to leave Chris unprotected in the room. Phoenix had the solution. She orbed the crystals into her hand and then lay them around the bed, ready for to place the last one down when they left the room.

Reluctantly everyone left looking back at Chris over their shoulders. When they reached the attic they were all really pissed at being forced to leave him defenseless. What they saw there was a group of 9 demons with weird faces. Deep gorge marks littered their foreheads. "Who are you? What do you want?" Wyatt growled lighting a fireball in his hand.

"Who we are doesn't matter. We are here for Christopher." Answered the leader.

Wyatt was furious. NO-ONE threatens his son and gets away with it. He launched the fireball but to his amazement nothing happened. It disintegrated before it reached them. Now the whole family was angry.

Everyone launched their own powers at them. Freezing, astral projection, molecular acceleration, fireballs, plasma balls every power that the Halliwells possessed were launched at them. But nothing touched them.

"Stupid mortal!" Bellowed the leader. "No magic can beat us!" With that all of the demons pounced onto a member of the family. It was a matter of minutes before they were all captured and wiggling to get free without the aid of their magic. "Tut tut!" The demon said waving a finger at the captured group. "If you keep fighting you will only make it harder for young Christopher." With that they all stopped and stared at the man in horror. They couldn't help Chris if they were defenseless like this.

"That's better." Smirked the demon before snapping his fingers. Several things happened simultaneously. The Halliwells found themselves locked in a dark equivalent of a crystal cage: with the demons outside, a large stone similar to the one that holds Excalibur landed in the middle of the attic, and then Chris landed ontop of the stone. Still completely out of it.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled as he ran into the force field and gave all of his family an electric jolt.

"Let my baby go!" Bianca shouted furious at the intruders.

"But I have a present I want to give him." The leader said with a mock pout. All the others snickered at him. "Now you all get to watch your precious son die." Ignoring the protest and tears of the trapped family. He walked casually over to the unconscious teenager and pulled a dagger from his waist belt. Waving it in front of Chris's face he watched the faces of Wyatt as his fury came to the surface. Smirking the demon turned back to Chris. "What a waste he is a very pretty boy?" He said. "I'll have to make use of him before we kill him. Whadd'ya think boys?" He asked the rest of the demon's completely ignoring the outraged family.

The demon smirked at them and then moved his hand so it was hovering above Chris's family jewels and his head above his face ready to go in for a kiss. Lowering them simultaneously he closed his eyes.

Just at that moment Melinda and Phoenix screamed in horror "CHRIS!".

Like a shot in the dark Chris's eyes popped open. Unknown to the demons in front of him. He took less than a second to notice what was happening. His arms shot out from their positions at his sides. His right hand tightened around the demons throat causing it to snap its eyes open in shock, while simultaneously his left hand grabbed the demons other hand stopping it from moving any further.

Gasps filled the attic from all of the occupants. The Halliwells in relief. The demons in shock.

Chris took everything in his stride. Looking deeply into the demons eyes he held him in the same place not letting him move an inch. "Now that's not very nice."He said. As soon as those words were out of his mouth he lifted his right leg in the air, kneeing the demon in the face and causing him to go flying around the room due to the force of the impact. At the same time Chris did a back flip off the stone so he was standing facing all of the demons with his back to his family.

The only sounds filling the attic were the demons fury, and the sound of all of the Halliwells jaws dropping simultaneously.

Chris noticed neither. He was facing the lead demon, his face stoic. "Dackric." He said in greeting before changing to a fighting stance.

Dackric looked up into Chris's eyes from his position on the floor and growled "Slayer!"

A/N. What do you think? Is it any good. Or should I just stop what I am doing and save myself the bother.


	4. What happened to future consequences?

Chapter 4:

"Slayer!"

A shocked silence followed this statement as the Halliwell family tried to process the information. The first one out of their shock was Melinda.

"Slayer! As in Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" She shouted at Chris.

Chris just turned around and looks at her in disbelief "OK, I have said it once and I will say it again, you watch too much TV." The rest of the Halliwell's sadly chuckled seeing the truth behind the words as the younger Chris just spoke the exact same sentence to them two days ago.

They were broken out of their reverie when one of the vampires aimed a punch at Chris's face. They all shouted out a warning, but it was too late Chris had already blocked the attack and twisted the limb until there was a sickening crack as the joint popped out. The vamp howled in pain and then fell to the floor.

"Come on are you a demon or not." Chris scorned in disgust.

This of course just made the demons angry. All at once three of them charged at him, the first one was easy to dispatch, a simple snap of the neck and the demon was no more. But the two after it was a whole different story. Unfortunately the fact that they were vampires gave them the ability to smell blood, and the fact that Chris wound reopened didn't help his chances.

They circled him, waiting to get revenge for the death of their 'brother'. Chris assessed them in his mind, the one currently on the left was big in the muscle department and was obviously the stronger of the two, and this gave Chris an advantage he was more agile and able to move easier than the muscular types so he quickly realized that the way to beat this one would be through speed. The second one would be more of a challenge, it was built like Chris and eerily reminded him of a panther 'great so I face Baloo and bageera' he thought sarcastically. He knew that his agility would be hindered with his wound so Bageera would have the upper hand; he was going to have to use his strength more and hope that that is enough to overpower him.

Baloo attacked first. He aimed a spinning kick at Chris's head; Chris was barely able to duck in time. Unfortunately that was there plan all along. When Chris ducked he took his gaze away from the pair and Bageera took the opportunity to aim a punch at his wound.

"Ahhh" Chris cried out at the same time that his family cried out in rage and the demons cried out in triumph.

A triumph that wouldn't last.

Baloo, thinking that they had Chris where they wanted them, aimed another punch at his guts. In a matter of seconds Chris's hand was wrapped around Baloo's closed fist. The demons gasped shocked because Chris was able to block an attack from the strongest one in the group, while injured!

Standing up straight Chris glared into Baloo's eyes. "OK, now I am pissed!" He muttered before he reached out and backhanded Baloo into the table at the far end of the attic, unfortunately for Baloo the table splintered and he turned to dust without a chance to utter a word of pain. Chris paid him no heed and continued on his rampage. His right elbow struck out and hit Bageera in the throat crushing the windpipe.

Vampires may not need to breathe, but some human instincts remain in their system (especially in the cases of younger vampire) so Bageera began to gag. Chris took the opportunity to smash the chair next to him in smithereens and use one of the legs of the chair to impale his heart.

When the dust vanished Chris turned to find the other vampires making a speedy exit.

Dackric ran and jumped out of the attic window onto the street below, bellowing angrily behind his retreating back "I will get you slayer!! One day you will die by my hand!"

"COWARD!" Was the only reply as Chris watched the group of seventeen vampires running down the street (one of them cradling its arm) with amusement.

Turning back around Chris came face to face with many PISSED family members.

"What?" He asked. Seeing the look on their faces (a look that he encounters a lot) he added "What did I do this time?"

What he did not expect was for his family to start laughing. He just looked at them confused as his sisters began to roll around on the floor. He mentally shrugged 'man I knew this family was crazy'.

Wyatt was the first one to recover and said "Sorry son, it's just the way that you said it; I assume that you get into trouble a lot in the future?"

"Now and then." Was the evasive answer complete with a shrug of the shoulders.

Leo spoke next. "Eur, Chris would you mind…." He trailed off motioning to the cage.

"Oh sorry." Chris said as he bent down to remove one of the crystals. He tried to hide his wince as he did so, but everyone noticed and the laughter in the room faded. As soon as he stood up with the crystal in hand Wyatt and Leo were surrounding him. Wyatt pushed him into the nearest seat and Leo set about lifting his shirt to inspect the reopened wound.

"We need to get this clean up again sport." Leo said. Wyatt squeezed his sons shoulder reassuringly.

Chris heaved a deep sigh. "OK," He muttered. With that he was dragged out of the room, being followed by many concerned family members. The Halliwells were thinking about the events that the day has brought. While Chris was thinking 'Shit what am I going to tell them now. So much for _future consequences'_

_A/N Oh My God!_

_I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update, but I had lost my muse. _

_I updated it finally because I PASSED my ALEVELS!!_

_YAY!!_

_Anyway I hope that you like this chapter...I will try not to take too long to update next._

_If anyone wants to be a BETA, for this story then please send me a pm or something. or if you know anyone that is a BETA let me know and I will be grateful._

_THANKS FOR READING!_


End file.
